Operation Seirin: Stalking the phantom sixth man
by Impassive sky
Summary: "Does any one of you know where Kuroko lives?" Several of the members shrugged in response. The question seems to be simple but it soon turns into a mission that must be fulfilled at all cost; much to the Generation of Miracles chagrin as they try to interfere.
1. Chapter 1

**Re edited: November 25, 2014**

**Edited by Aerisse Hasste and C.J.V./Truth and Tragedies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**AN: This idea kept on bugging me for the past two weeks. I hope it doesn't suck; I kinda rushed in making it because school's going to start in just a few days. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes.**

_**Summary:**_

"_**Does any one of you know where Kuroko lives?"**_

_**Several of the members shrugged in response. The question seems to be simple but it soon turns into a mission that must be fulfilled at all cost; much to the Generation of Miracles chagrin as they try to interfere.**_

**Setting: After Winter cup**

**Chapter 1-The mission**

**RING**

The sound of the bell ringing indicated the dismissal of class, much to the students' relief.

"Remember to the report."The teacher promptly ended.

As the teacher left, students immediately chattered to themselves as if a party recently started, the sound booming towards the corridors with not much of a single shred of regret. They left in groups, one by one packing their things while some left in a mad rush (probably late from their club meetings or so).

Kuroko merely stared at the circulating fusses of the classroom. The population slowly died out, leaving him and his team mate alone. He simply shrugged it off and continued on his merry way. He rose up from his seat, grabbed his bag and slung it casually on his right shoulder.

"Oi Kuroko, You better hurry it up. Coach will kill us if were late."

Kagami tapped his shoulder's team mate and involuntarily shuddered as he mentioned the last. Aida Riko can be a devil in disguise if she wanted to. He didn't want to experience that again. He'd rather prefer the Boston crab than his training menu tripled. Even so, having your menu tripled was not even a good thing. He heaved a sigh and wondered if his life will continue to stay… (Might as well say) unlucky. He grimaced.

While submerged in his inner depression, the teal head had his head hung low, hands clutching onto his bag tightly. The fiery red head didn't notice, and then Kuroko spoke up with a barely audible tone.

"I apologize but." Kuroko started and paused for a moment. Seconds ticked by as Kagami stared at his shadow questioningly. When he was about to open his mouth to say something, Kuroko cut him off, "Could you please tell coach that I won't make it?" He averted his eyes for a second but quick enough to be caught by the fiery red head.

"I have some errands to do." He said in his usual deadpan tone. He then passed by his team mate and headed home albeit hastily. Kagami raised his split eyebrows slightly as he saw the retreating back of his partner. He thought he saw a brief flicker of emotion on the usually blank cerulean orbs of his team mate. He heaved an irritated sigh, deciding to brush it off. He must be imagining things.

_I just hope coach won't kill him for skipping practice._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Practice was more brutal than usual. Here he'd thought he was going to die in over exhaustion. His instincts were actually right. Coach doubled his training menu. She was definitely bothered by Kuroko skipping. This was the first time he ever done that. After all, Kuroko was the hardworking type and would _never_ _ever skip_ practice with no reason.

_I wonder what's so important that he decided to skip._

Kagami wiped his sweat using his towel; later placing it around his neck as he drank from his water bottle. Later chucking his water bottle into his sports bag, he plopped himself on the nearby bench, its force creating a squeaking sound. Exhausted, he let his mind wander on his shadow.

**Flashback**

Aida Riko was downright furious. Kagami probably must be seeing things but he thought he saw flames being emitted by his sempai which scared the shit out of him. The burning aura soon disappeared as it was replaced with hunched shoulders and a long tired sigh.

"If it was so important that he had to skip practice, then it can't be helped." Aida Riko said. The only person she could never read was the phantom sixth man. He can be unpredictable at times you wouldn't least expect it.

"But I sure hope it's not trouble." She added, casting a worried expression on her kouhai (underclassman).

Hyuga who heard most of the conversation piped in, "Then why don't we go visit him?" he said with a bored tone. Though underneath it, Riko sensed a deep concern for the boy, making some of her doubts disappear. She reminded herself to thank Hyuga-kun later.

Her mouth twitched upwards as she immediately brightened up. She then shouted with excitement laced on her tone, "That's a great idea!"

A loud whistle reverberated inside the gym. The thumps of basketballs and squeaking shoes on the floor abruptly came to a stop.

"Everyone gather around!" Riko clasped her hands and yelled. The basketball team approached their coach, giving her a confused look as to why their practice was halted halfway.

"We'll visit Kuroko-kun after practice. He seems to have trouble of some sort." Riko announced loud and clear enough for the team to be nodding. However one of the members of the team raised his hand hesitantly and immediately all the gazes of the team shifted to the said member.

"But... Does any one of us know where he lives?"Koganei asked, unsurely, a finger placed on his chin as he scratched it.

Realization dawned on them and the gathered group all turned to Kagami who only shook his head as he grumbled,

"Like I'd know."

The team only blinked at him several times, eyes widened in disbelief.

"You never even asked him?" Izuki said in astonishment. There was a reign of silence that followed by. Until the captain spoke up, both hands on his hips as he shook his head, "And to think that you're his partner." Hyuga said with a tsk. He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose using his index finger, sighing tiredly.

"Bakagami." Riko muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The basketball team nodded in unison, not much of a surprise present on their face. They had actually anticipated this.

Kagami didn't like what his team was giving him, his lips further twitched in annoyance and the scowl on his face got darker by the second. _He was not pleased at all._ It was only a matter of time before he will make an outburst.

"Why the hell are you guys blaming me all of a sudden?!" Kagami pointed to himself angrily.

_Too bad he already did._

"You should be happy that I did try asking him once but he didn't even answer!" he retorted. A tic mark was visible on his forehead as he scoffed.

_This was not his day._

"Maa, Maa, calm down, Kagami." Kiyoshi said, arms raised in a pacifying action.

_At least someone was there to calm him down._

Koganei merely stared in amusement at the commotion his underclassman was forming when a random thought popped out in his mind. His eyes suddenly gleamed in delight as he grinned mischievously when he spoke the words that first came out from his mind.

"But… Hey aren't you guys curious?"

Seconds ticked by and time stood still until the captain of the team shuffled on his footsteps and turned to look at his team mate with the expression of tiredness.

"Curious about what?" Hyuga merely stated and raised a brow, completely unfazed. Seeing Koganei's antics daily made him somehow immune to it as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. As the captain, he had an inkling feeling that Koganei would be very much persistent and imaginative in spite of knowing the consequences if he goes deeper in his thoughts so as to satisfy his overwhelming curiosity. He released a long suffering sigh.

The team exchanged glances and wondered if they should interrupt it or let it flow but if worse comes to worse coach would definitely maintain the order of the team and besides the glint on their coach's eyes didn't give them any better options. One look said it all that they should shut up and just watch the event unfold. _What did she find so amusing in these? _They simultaneously all thought.

Koganei didn't seem to notice these as he continued to share his ideas to the team. "I bet he's rich and it would be like this…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wide gates opened automatically. Through it lay a spacious backyard, huge house with a wide balcony and a fountain on the middle of it. It was indeed extravagant with its ever grand gate enveloping the entire vicinity and open to all the visitors of said person who owns it. Vines crept up to the walls and a path lead straight ahead. The path had hedges on the side of it with colorful butterflies hovering gleefully over them. The gentle rays of the sun and the breeze passing by the backyard made the leaves rustle giving the warm and inviting feeling. The pleasant sound made it so peaceful. Slowly, light footsteps connected within the stone pavement. The steps came closer and a petite young lady came into view. The girl gave an elegant bow, her raven locks flowing down to her waist and eyes colored in ash gray, gleamed in pure innocence. Her rosy pink colored lips formed into a small smile, barely noticeable, further highlighting the said prettiness of the girl.

"Welcome home, Are you perhaps acquaintances of young master?" she beamed angelically.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A trail of blood came down from Koganei's nose. Some of the members of the basketball team flushed beet red. Hyuga who almost gave in smacked the back of his team mate's head.

"Moron, what the hell are you thinking?" He glared dangerously on the cowering teen who was nursing his injury.

"…then… w-what if he was p-poor…?" Koganei whimpered in fear. He didn't even know where he got the confidence to talk back at clutch time Hyuga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A frail teen had his eyes fixed on his house. It was fairly old and isolated from its neighbors; its paint fading and weeds creeping up on its wall.

"I'm home." He opened the door which later fell on to the ground with a loud thump.

_Ah, he has to fix it later again._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The members of the basketball team sweat drooped. Kiyoshi had an uneasy grin as he chuckled awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.

"If he was_ that _poor, then explain it to me on how he afforded paying the tuition fees of Seirin, not to mention the prestigious school Teikou from his middle school!" Hyuga exclaimed. He balled his right hand into a fist, smacking the back of his team mate's head once more, this time with greater force as Koganei unceremoniously kissed the polished floor within five seconds flat. The rest of the members made a face, trying not to laugh _hard_.

"…through p-pickpocketing… with his lack of presence and misdirection." Koganei muttered from the floor. He pushed himself from the floor and made a crouching position while avoiding the evil eye he was receiving.

"That sort of thing is just impossible idiot!"Hyuga threw his arms on the air exasperatedly.

"And most of all…" Izuki who remained silent added, "His misdirection doesn't work like that." He nearly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Riko had her eyebrows twitching uncontrollably at the utter stupidity of the team. Being the coach had its advantages and disadvantages, though she was thankful of the care free atmosphere, the team still had its quirks of tending to act stupid sometimes. She sighed in resignation. She began counting one to five on her head as she cracked her knuckles. She approached the arguing members discretely; with a cheerful expression plastered on her face, she made a fist.

**5 minutes later…**

Facing their coach, arms crossed on her chest as she huffed, Seirin basketball team had their backs straightened while sporting their injury. They only had one thought lingering on their minds.

_Never to piss coach again._

"You didn't have to hit us coach." The trio freshman plus Kagami muttered under their breath. They were glad coach didn't hear them complaining. They heaved a sigh of relief. Their lives were saved_… for now._

"Now that all of you have finally calmed down…"Riko paused for a breath, "I want all of us to meet outside Seirin gates on this upcoming weekend." She commanded, though there was an underlying threat on her tone.

_One that could never be defied._

"On that day, if one of us manages to find out Kuroko-kun's address, training menu will be cut in half for a week. Or more~" She said with glee.

"But if none of us manages to find his address… training menu will be quadrupled. For the whole week. _**Quadruple. Each. Day.**_" Riko added cheerfully. The team paled and trembled. _What have they gotten themselves into?_

Riko blew her whistle and then yelled, "Operation Seirin: Stalking the phantom sixth man, Start!"

**AN:**

**So, how was it? Comments? Reviews?**

**I think this fic will only reach about 5-10 chapters. I have no idea when I will be updating it... So please be patient… until then… **

**Drop a review**

**Ja Ne ;)**

**-Impassive sky**


	2. Chapter 2-Phase 1

**Re edited: October 5, 2014**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

**Warning: slight oocness… maybe.**

**Edited by: C.J.V/Truth and Tragedies**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you for those who review, favorite and follow this story. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter doesn't suck; I kinda rushed it halfway. Anyways, feel free to point out and correct the mistakes… Now,**

**On to the story! ;)**

**Chapter 2-Phase 1**

Aida Riko rubbed her temple, trying to ease the pain of her head ache. In the end, the meeting ended up late. She made an inaudible sigh. She slung her bag on her right shoulder and left the club meeting room. Fishing out her phone from the pocket of her skirt, she flipped it open, pushing the green button on the side. The screen lit up as she checked the time. It was 7:49.

_Great._

Her father would surely throw a fit when she comes home late. Well, it can't be helped, as long as he wouldn't do anything perverted then it's alright. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and shook her head, pushing the thought away.

As she walked past the building, a gust of wind blew past her. She shivered slightly and cringed, silently scolding herself for not wearing her school uniform jacket. She looked up and saw the full moon and stars brightening the dark sky. She didn't know she was _that_ late. The light posts were lit as it illuminated the path of the school grounds.

Taking a fast pace, she walked on the path, the soft tapping of her shoes echoing onto the silence. In all honesty, it was too quiet for her comfort. Distracting herself, she flicked her gaze towards the gym. The lights on.

_What the_…

She snapped out from her stupor and narrowed her eyes further, closing her distance from the gym immediately.

_Those idiots! Leaving the gym wide open!_

She ranted inwardly, marching in anger towards her destination. She huffed, pausing at the entrance of the gym. She took a deep breath and peered onto the half open door. In an instant, she froze on the spot.

A bead of sweat trailed down on her chin, her mouth agape. A lone ball was bouncing on the wood polished floor. The ball seemed to be moving with an unknown force. The thumps of the lone basketball caught her ears fast as her throat hitched. She bit back a surprised yelp and stepped back instinctively.

_Don't tell me…_ she placed a hand above her mouth. _Calm down. Calm down. Relax._ Composing herself, she refocused her gaze and stared intently on the moving object. Her eyes widened in mild surprise as a familiar light blue powder locks bombard her sight.

"Kuroko-kun…" she muttered to herself. The phantom sixth man seemed to be engrossed in his practice, failing to notice the other presence observing him in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Kuroko Tetsuya had his teal hair tousled as sweat poured down on his face on a steady pace. He was wearing his usual practice clothes (plain white shirt and dark blue shorts) as he dribbled the ball through the three point line, releasing his phantom shot.

Even after seeing the move so many times, it still awed her to the fact that made her respect him even more. _Why was he practicing late at night?_ She frowned. She knew his kouhai (underclassman) is understandably the hardworking type but as the coach and also the elder sister of the team, it was her responsibility to take care of him properly.

_You don't have to push yourself._

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

Hearing a familiar gruff voice, Riko snapped out from her trance. She cautiously peered onto the other side of the gym and spotted a fiery red haired teen casually sitting on one of the benches. _Since when was Kagami-kun there?_ She quickly hid behind the doors and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Kagami-kun, please do not scare me. You'll make me angry." Kuroko said in his usual deadpan tone. He was rather startled, though it didn't show in his facial expression.

"That's what I feel all the time!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Ah, is that so." Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

"Don't you dare act innocent, Kuroko."

"Then why is Kagami-kun here?"

"And don't just change the subject! Sheesh. "

If Kagami was annoyed as heck a few seconds ago, he was now displeased with the situation. His shadow seemed to be avoiding the main subject and it irritated him why he was adamant in hiding it using his impassive demeanor.

_Yes, he admits that he's indeed '_worried' _for his team mate._

Surely, he will not say his thoughts out loud so Kagami decided to keep it himself. However, he knows Kuroko Tetsuya is on another level and he wholeheartedly agrees with this. While most athletes are taking their talents for granted (GoM not included), demoralizing other teams, some are not bothered by the fact that there are people who are doing their best in achieving their dreams by means of pushing their bodies to the limit either mentally or physically, facing many obstacles and still overcoming it, most importantly having the will to never give up. These types of people are doing it not just for themselves but for others.

_They are the stronger ones._

_And one of them is Kuroko Tetsuya. _

His acknowledgement of the phantom sixth man, for all he knows, runs deep. Sure, it's somewhat creepy for him to be thinking too much but then again, so be it.

"Let's just go home." Kagami reached out and ruffled Kuroko's hair. A small smile flickered at the edges of his mouth.

Kuroko simply looked at his current light, his facial expression void of any emotion. A while ago, he noticed the red head conflicted on what he should do or say.

Deep in his pools of red eyes, worry, confusion and doubt clashed. He wasn't an expert in reading other people's minds (Not really, he was just _that_ good in reading body languages and facial expressions making it possible, for example: the slight quirking of the eyebrows, twitching of the lips and the likes. Not that Kuroko will ever admit it after all, it was just a _hobby_ right?) But base on the contorting expressions of the red head (He will not say this out loud but Kagami-kun looks like an old man that is either suffering from constipation or a severe diarrhea.) it was _too_ damn obvious Kagami was indeed 'worried' for him.

The corner of his lips twitched upward, unnoticed by the taller teen. He's happy enough to go along with it. Kuroko placed a hand on Kagami's before replying in a barely audible tone, "Thank you, Kagami-kun." The taller teen completely taken aback by the sudden statement left his jaw hanging as he tried to compose himself albeit hastily.

"It amazes me how you can still keep a straight face after saying that." Kagami scratched the back of his head.

"Then, I'll take that as a compliment." Kuroko pointed out amusingly, a rare genuine smile appearing on his lips.

"Shut up."

Kuroko didn't say anything though as he picked up the basketballs and returned it on the basket. After doing so, he made his way to the locker rooms. He changed his gym clothes with his school uniform and slung his sports bags on his right shoulder. He later exited the room and met up with Kagami who was waiting for him as he rose up from his seat.

The switching off of the lights and footsteps closing on the exit sent the eavesdropping coach into panic mode. She frantically searched for a hiding spot and opted to hide behind a bush. Well, it wasn't one of her bright ideas but at least it was worth the shot.

Moments later the door opened as the light and shadow pair came out from the gym. The rustling sound of the leaves immediately caught the teal head's ears as he shifted his gaze on the bush present right beside the path of the gym. A bead of sweat trailed down Riko's chin as she bit her lip nervously.

_Please don't let me be found out. _She prayed on her heart.

"Oi Kuroko, is something wrong?"

A deep voice came up from behind the teal head. He turned his head to the side to find the fiery red head finished in locking up the gym.

"No, it's nothing."

Riko made a mental sigh of relief she wiped her sweat using her hanker chief and made an inaudible sigh. _She'll have to thank Bakagami… someday._

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"If you say so."

Kagami, though reluctant, shrugged it off. Taking an easy pace, they exited Seirin high unaware of a brunette discretely following them.

_Yosh, I hope you'll let me see it Kuroko-kun_. She grinned.

Walking on the sidewalk, the light post illuminating their path, Kagami turned his head to the side and looks at his shadow who was unusually quiet.

"Hey, want to stop by at Maji Burger?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun but I'll have to politely decline your offer." They stopped at pedestrian lane as they waited for the red signal of the street light.

"You busy?"

"Hai."

"Then it's alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagami didn't miss the soft look at the other's eyes when he looked briefly on the pale teen after waving his arm, bidding his farewell and crossing the lane. In return, Kuroko watched him go and gave a tentative smile.

Meanwhile, Aida Riko hid herself on a post. She narrowed her eyes not taking the chance of losing her target. After Kagami was no longer in sight, Kuroko turned left, halfway down the street, he reached an intersection. Riko intently followed the teen and already turning to the next post as she inclined her head. She suddenly felt her phone vibrating on the pocket of her skirt. She scowled and checked her target before quickly fishing it out. _Talk about bad timing._ She flipped it open, pushed the button on the center and read the message.

**From: Dad**

**Message:**

**Riko-tan, Daddy's waiting for you _ and oh, you forgot to close the drawer of your underwear this morning. =P ^_^**

_What the. That perverted oyaji (old man)._ She angrily snapped her phone shut and chucked it on her bag. She clenched her fist instead of hunting the old man down. If she wasn't busy _'stalking'_ her team mate, she would've have punched her father on the gut and put him on a Boston crab.

_Ah, that would be nice._

A sinister smile crept up to her face_._ Some of the passerby's' who looked at the brunette threw odd looks. One of the passerbies who pointed at the girl was quickly shushed as the mother pushed her child and kept repeating to not point at the 'crazy onee-chan' over there. The child nodded, though reluctantly, head low and a visible pout.

"Coach."

Her inner ranting stopped as she felt a presence behind her. She gulped. Wait. Don't tell me.

"Gah!" she jumped back in surprise. _Where did he come from?_ She eyed the pale teen rather incredulously.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you coach."

"N-No, it's alright." She waved off and gave a nervous smile.

Even though she can't read the other's thought, she definitely knew that he wasn't buying her fake smile. She clutched her bag tightly. _What should I do? Saying something random is not an option. I don't want to act like Teppei for Pete's sake. _

_Oh kami-sama, please help me._

Kuroko blinked back; His eyes quickly scanning the brunette with an unreadable expression. He was clearly suspicious and he may not appreciate having her lie to him. As expected of the phantom sixth man. It is only a matter of time before he finds out and she ends up apologizing but… a mission is a mission. She will not back down until it is complete. _Time for plan A. _Riko 'pretended' to laugh awkwardly, her gaze shifting to the ground then back to Kuroko who is unexpectedly very silent despite of the tense atmosphere. Should I escape? That would be dramatic. Reason with him? Ugh, this is kind of getting me nowhere. Maybe I'll choose the latter? Here it goes.

"Kuro—"

"May I ask why you were following me, Coach?"

Her words died out from her mouth. _There it is._ Trust Kuroko Tetsuya to be direct, straight forward and blunt as usual. Oh ?&amp;%$ ! Inwardly, Riko was close to hyperventilating. _Well, time for plan B?_

"Oh, will you look at the time, see you on Monday Kuroko-kun bye!" she ran off at an amazing speed, leaving a trail of dust in her place. All Kuroko could do was to stare.

_What in the world just happened?_


	3. Chapter 2-Phase 1 Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Like I said, I don't own any of the following characters which are involved within this story…**

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Finally, my exams are finished, I thank those who have wished me luck and also those who have favorite, review, and follow this crappy story of mine (I'm serious here). Sorry for making you wait, originally I was supposed to post this by the end of August but I recently had a major writer's block and just couldn't continue to write. I'm sorry! (Bows repeatedly) but rest assured I will not abandon this fic. Trust me on this (though expect me to be slow in updating). I also thank ****AerisseHasste-sempai~ and C.J.V/TruthAndTragedies~**** for editing this chappie ^_^. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes. Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 2-Phase 1 part 2**

**Apartment 8:23 pm, Friday**

Kagami Taiga entered his room without so much as a glance at his clock as he switched on the lights and dropped his sports bag, creating a soft thump on the carpeted floor. He later collapsed backwards on his bed and made a loud yawn; eyes drooping in tiredness, sleep seemed to be very much inviting but now was not the time. He had to call that colorful rainbow group and ask them something important (if it was even possible). He laughed sarcastically.

_Why can life be such a pain in the ass?_

But if it was easy to begin with then it wouldn't be much of a challenge to him.

As he sighed, the face of his team mate appeared on his mind and he cringed. Damn, Kuroko would definitely give him a heart attack someday. He placed the back of his hand above his temples and merely stared at the ceiling. Seconds ticked by and he still didn't have the energy to move his body from his position.

_When did I get this lazy? _He asked himself.

For a hot headed person, surprisingly, he wasn't in the mood to make an outburst (do something ridiculous). He was usually the kind of person to be able not to sit in one place for a long time. _Heck, _maybe because it already went down the drain a while ago. To add up with the building stress, there was their Coach/Spartan Aida Riko who might as well be a devil in disguise…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Flashback**_

**Seirin gym 7:30 am, Friday**

Kagami thought he could be seeing things but the smile on his coach's face was _too_ sweet for his comfort. _Yep, it was probably just his imagination_. But why were his instincts telling him of an impending doom bound to happen? He cursed whoever gave him the unluckiest fate of all. _What did he do to deserve this?_

"Coach, could you repeat it again. I didn't quite hear you…. Please." He covered both of his ears just in case.

"What are you saying Kagami-kun?!" Riko huffed, "You're the closest one to him so of course you can do it." She said in finality, arms folded close to her chest and foot stomping repeatedly on the polished floor (like a mother scolding her child for being a sissy).

"It's impossible coach." He raised his tone to emphasize his point. Besides why was he the one chosen for the task. She could only just ask Furihata, Fukuda or Kawahara because he would probably mess it up. At least they have an advantage.

"All you need to do is to tell him to meet you at Maji Burger but cancel it at the last minute."

"I—" he paused and hesitated for a moment, "…Fine" he could only watched himself resign in his inexplicably '_destined'_ fate.

Speaking of fate, he was reminded by a certain green haired shooter who had his voice echoing in his head eerily, "_Man proposes, God disposes _and whatnot. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Good."

"But I get a bonus right?"

"Bakagami."

To say he regretted proposing a bonus was an understatement. Who said about man proposing and God disposing?

_I really hate you and your philosophies, Midorima!_

Somewhere, a certain green haired shooter sneezed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Class 2:56 pm, Friday**

Kuroko was idly looking out of the window, watching the sky being painted by its beautiful orange hue. Class was almost over and most of the student population was not paying attention with the lesson. The teacher had probably given up in making the students listen so why not rant/lecture all the way you want when it would be over soon anyway.

Kuroko turned to his team mate who was sitting in front of him. Kagami was unusually awake and jotting down notes on his notebook. The fiery red head was actually paying attention (more like on the process of trying to focus) in class (What a surprise!), and on top of that the subject was M.A.T.H. (every students worst nightmare… well not all, especially a certain group)

Kuroko didn't know what possessed his team mate to do it but he was rather getting concerned (if you mean confused) at Kagami's well-being. Hence, deciding that perhaps his friend had hit his head somewhere, Kuroko asked,

"Kagami-kun, Are you alright?"

Kagami visibly flinched and turned to his side. His right eye twitched in annoyance as if someone had committed bloody murder and replied with a low growl.

"Kuroko, don't scare me like that."

"Ah, I apologize, I was just—"

**THWACK**

Kuroko fell silent when a piece of chalk landed on Kagami's forehead with the speed of 100 km/hr. Kagami's head snapped back at the force while the chalk fell to the ground without a sound.

"This is your last warning Mr. Ka-ga-mi Tai-ga-san." The teacher said sternly, though the phrase _'I'm watching you'_ was left unsaid. The room's temperature dramatically dropped as the students' sweat dropped.

Kagami gulped nervously and looked down. A bead of sweat trailed down his chin as he finally replied in a somewhat meek manner.

"H-Hai… sensei…"

"Good."

The satisfied smile painted on the teacher's face creep out the rest of the students. _What happened was none of their business. _They all simultaneously thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**End of class 3:37 pm, Friday**

Kagami Taiga had his face pressed on his table, arms falling limply at his sides as if he had given up in life and a loose soul was seen hanging from the side of his mouth. The student population in class stole a few glances at the said teen. At the point wherein Kagami was already receiving pity, Kuroko heaved an inaudible sigh and tapped his team mate's shoulder.

"Are you alright Kagami-kun?" he asked, worry evident on his tone.

Stifling a groan, Kagami looked up from where he cradled his head, and then blinked wearily.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it; I guess I'm just thinking too much." Kagami said gruffly and shrugged.

"Ah I see…" Kuroko propped an arm and rested his chin over it as he stared at the last student living their class. The vague tone in his team mate's response seemed to bother Kagami. Nonetheless, he guessed the pale bluenette maybe tired due to the event that happened in their class.

"Hey Kuroko,"

"What is it Kagami-kun?" Kuroko lifted his head a bit before facing the red head, face blank, though his eyes glimmered in curiosity. This always irked Kagami to no end, wondering if how his team mate can seem to put up a dead panned expression without breaking a sweat. His throat hitched and a bead of sweat trailed down his chin. Exhaling, he breathes in and let himself act in his most natural way. He'll make sure he'll definitely succeed in acting out the plan.

"Kuroko, I need you to help me out tomorrow." Kagami paused and cleared his throat, "You see, Nigou hid the other pair of my basketball shoes and I've been searching for it some time. However, after days of not being able to find it, I decided that I will be buying a new one this Saturday. I was wondering if you'd appreciate to accompany me." He scratched the back of his head as his eyes shifted anywhere but his gaze. _Was that enough coach?_ He thought. He was amazed at himself for keeping a straight face.

Kuroko blinked and blinked.

"I didn't know Nigou did such a thing."

"S-Shut up." Kagami nearly shouted, "I didn't tell you sooner because I know that you'll probably repay me in some other way." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows twitching as his fingers dug into his fore arms.

As they packed their things and went home, Kagami realized he still didn't get the answer he had wanted. He felt in utterly stupid as he missed his chance.

_He didn't say no, right? But he didn't say yes too…_

All of this circulated on his mind until he reached his apartment. However, he trusted Kuroko that he'll come. Or else coach will skin him alive if she caught a wimp of it.

'_I hate my life.'_ He thought miserably…

_**End of Flashback**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Apartment, 9:02 pm, Friday**

_I sure hope this will work._ Grimacing at the thought, Kagami flipped open his phone open and scrolled through his list of contacts. He then paused as the name of the person he was looking for flashed on the screen. Hesitantly, his thumb hovered over the green button. Now, for all he knew, he was going to dread every second that pass if he wouldn't be able to call at least one of them. After all, he was never the type to ask someone 'openly'. _Damn it, this was his only chance. _Think about the punishment given by the coach, not that he wanted to experience it. And the reward… Hell, he won't admit this out loud but…

_Kuroko, I'm a 'bit' curious…_

He dialed the number and waited. When it seemed to be like an eternity, the beeping of the phone stopped and a cheery voice answered from the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"..Kise." Kagami uttered in a low tone.

"Kagamicchi~ it's been a while!" the blonde's voice boomed over the phone. Kagami held the phone a little further away from his ear.

"Is there perhaps something I can help you with? Mou, after giving you my number this is the only time you call me." Kise continued yapping, "How is Kurokocchi been doing? Is he alright? I haven't been visiting you guys often."

Kagami twitched in annoyance. He clenched his phone tightly and resisted the urge to throw it from the far side corner of the room.

"Oi Kise—"

"Ne Kagamicchi, when will Seirin be holding another joint practice? I really want to show you guys our team's improvement. "

Either Kagami was getting tired of it or Kise definitely didn't hear him. The blonde still continued blabbering on the other side of the line.

"Hey did you know that for the first time Kasamatsu-senpai praised me for doing a good job during our practice… well, kind of."

"I actually wanted to tell Kurokocchi about this but he hasn't been answering my calls. Say Kagamicchi can you help me? I think Kurokocchi's ignoring me…"

_That's it._

"KISE, SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YA, I'M TALKING HERE SO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! DAMN IT!"

He got the silence he wanted then grumbled, "I know this is sudden for me to ask of you but I'd like to confirm this."

There was a bit of shuffling on the other side of the line before Kise spoke up, "Go on."

"Don't add cchi on my name or else I'll kick your ass, got that?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..Huh? That's it…?" Kise face palmed. And he was expecting much more than this.

"No, of course not, dumbass!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I…" Kagami paused.

Kise raised a brow, "You?"

"I want you to tell me what Kuroko's address is." Finally he said it. _I've done it coach._

"You were friends back in middle school right, so you must have visited his house at least once or twice?"

Kagami held the phone closer to his ear and received no response from the blonde. _Odd._

"Kise?"

**Silence**

"Oi Oi Kise."

**Silence**

"I'm sorry Kagamicchi but I can't tell you."

**Beep Beep Beep**

_What. The. Hell? The bastard just hung up on me!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kise heaved a sigh and slump his shoulders. That was a close call but… _I'm really sorry Kagamicchi, I have to call Akashicchi. _The blonde dialed the number of his former captain, after a few beeps Akashi's voice mumbled out from the phone, "What is it Kise? I'm busy."

"It's Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, Akashicchi." Kise said, voice dead calm. He could actually feel his captain raising a disinterested eyebrow from wherever he was on the other side of the phone.

"And?"

"Kagamicchi," Kise emphasized, "Asked me today about Kurokocchi's address."

Akashi's eyes narrowed, "Oh? When was this?"

"Just now, what do we do?" Kise whispered, cradling the phone closer to his ear.

"They'll find out and Kurokocchi will kill us and then—"

Akashi closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his mouth, "Calm down, Kise. Here's what were going to do…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Saturday, 7:50 am, Outside Seirin's Gate**

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Koganei whined as he glanced at his watch one last time.

"Were just too early Koga, I'm sure they'll come." Tsuchida reassured with an uneasy smile. He turned to look at Mitobe who only shook his head.

_Meanwhile…_

"_Seijuuro-sama we have arrived at our destination."_

"_Ok, I'll need you to park in front of the gate."_

"_Yes, sir."_

Tsuchida released a breath. He crossed his arms close to his chest and wondered if Koganei would stop pacing around the gate. He knew that his companion was excited but he didn't expect it to be that much. I mean he was the one who proposed the idea after all. And they were all dragged in to it… thanks to their coach. _What a mess._

"Are you perhaps Tsuchida Satoshi-san?"

He was saved by the madness when a voice piped in from nowhere. In an instant their attention was drawn by an elegant black limo moving passed them. He blinked and his throat hitched when the passenger's window came into view revealing the famed captain of the Generation of Miracles. The red head turned to look at them with a small smile. _Or was that a smirk? _He didn't know_._ Tsuchida gulped and wondered if fate was testing them once again.

**AN:**

**End. Sorry for the late and short chapter… Comments?**

**The Gom will be appearing in the next chapter… so please be patient… Chapter 1 and 2 part 1 are finally edited btw…**

**Drop a review ^_^**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive Sky **


End file.
